


Just Being You

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Band Fic, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: RSS 2016 for thishintoflove on Tumblr.The prompt was: Rumple is a musician AU.Belle French loved Rum Gold from the very first time she heard him sing. But when her attempts at a fan encounter never seem to come true, the universe has some other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have got a bit too much again on this propmt. Not fic wise though as I gave much thought to the made-up interviews, song list, album art and tour posters. All of which can be found in this url: leagueofspinnersandrumgold.tumblr.com
> 
> To thishintoflove, I loved getting to know you for these past few weeks. I hope you like this little something I made. It's not much but it's my gift to you. Hope you enjoy!

"Last five songs and I'm on vacation," mumbled Robert "Rum" Gold as his manager handed him a water bottle. "No phone calls, no harassing me about the new album or recording schedules, nothing. I am on vacation."

"Yes, you've told me the last ten thousand times, Rum," grumbled Killian Jones as he took out his phone and checked his messages. "Three months of pure silence from me and the record company."

"I didn't mean you as a whole you know," clarified Rumple. "If she gives you hell, you can always call me."

"And you're going to make an effort to head to New York?" asked Killian with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tempt me, because I'm nervous as hell about all of this. I mean I know Milah has done this before and it was worse then because you two were so young...but having a kid at 42 years of age and a husband who's maturity level is about the same-"

"Kil, you're going to be a great dad," countered Rum. "I'm sure of it."

"He's not the only one sure of it," chimed in another voice and both turned to see Milah Cassidy Jones, marching their way, one hand on her growing belly. "Even if you are a boy trapped inside a 32 year old man's body. Honestly, who would buy so many toy boats for himself."

"It's a hobby," defended Killian, wrapping his arms around her.

"Rum has a hobby, it's music," said Milah, gesturing towards Rum who was already focused on checking the strings of his violin. "Yours is not, love."

Killian rolled his eyes but tightened his hold on her and leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Is our little surprise a go?"

Milah slapped him on the shoulder and glanced back to the father of her first child who was still busy checking the sound of his violin. "Be thankful he is too distracted to have heard you."

"Rum's busy," said Killian, looking over at his client. "When you give him a musical instrument, everything else is lost to him." He turned back to her. "You didn't answer the question."

"Neal and Emma are handling it," whispered Milah.

"And the lad?"

"Keeping our guests entertained," answered Milah just as Rum looked up. "Any problems Rum?"

"Where's Bae?" asked Rum as he handed Killian his violin case and grabbed the closest music sheet. "I'm thinking of bringing the bridge up a note…"

"You're supposed to be singing that part, not playing," teased Milah.

"I can do both," shrugged Rum with a cocky smile.

"Yes you can but the microphone won't produce such beautiful sounds now would it," argued Milah. 'We weren't able to rehearse that, Rum. Just bring the note during your instrumental. I'm sure I can tell Neal to give you that part to play by yourself."

"Tell me what?" asked Neal Cassidy Gold as he walked up to his parents as he fixed the strap on his electric guitar.

"Leave your father alone during the instrumental so he can experiment," replied Milah as she looked over the last songs for Rum's final show.

"Which song?"

"Abandoned," replied his parents and Neal just rolled his eyes.

"That will never cease being creepy," replied Neal, as he checked his guitar again. "Have I talked you guys for never pushing me to be a musician? This night alone has given so many panic attacks, I don't think I'd have handled all the shows in the tour."

"Well you did say that you were only going to be joining me onstage once," pointed out Rum. "Are Emma and Henry ok? They're not bored?"

"Em has her hands full watching Henry who is glued to the television set watching you," replied Neal with a smile. "Don't worry Papa."

"And here I thought Storybrooke's Sheriff would die of boredom," replied Rum with a smile of his own.

"Trust me, they're not at all bored," replied Milah, knowing too well that Emma was busy watching over three people besides her own son.

"2 minutes, Mr. Gold," called one of the stage producers and the musician nodded.

"I'll see you out there," said Rum to Neal and patted him on the back. He grinned at Milah. "I'll see you on the side or when you're signalling me that I've messed up my mark again."

"You almost fell off the damn stage," reprimanded Milah. "Be careful, Rum."

"Yes mum," mumbled Rum and before Milah could grab anything to throw at him, he was already heading to talk to Killian.

"That man," said Milah, glaring at him as Neal tried to smother his laughter. "You should be on my side."

"I never take sides," replied Neal with a cocky smile that copied his father's. "Still has no idea?"

"Nothing, I hope it's going to be a good surprise." said Milah as the mother and son watched Killian some last pointers before handing the older man a mic and he rushed to the stage.

* * *

 

"Thank you Boston!" shouted Rum as the ever expected chants of 'more' could be heard from the crowd. "You've been a great crowd, I couldn't ask for a better one for my last show-" The chants of 'more' became a chorus of 'boos'. "Just for a while as I take a short break and get myself into writing more songs for a new album."

The announcement fuelled the crowd as they cheered once again. "Thank you for a wonderful evening! I hate to end-"

"Haven't you heard Rum!" shouted a new voice and the crowd went wild as Rum was suddenly stunned at the all too familiar voice. He turned to Milah who stood at the side of the stage, a wide smile on her face, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Things are never over!" shouted another voice and the cheers were deafening as Rum turned to look behind him, the lights dancing as a spotlight shined on the drums and keyboards now occupied by two very familiar men.

"Even after 20 years!" came the last voice which came from the side and Rum turned just in time to see Victor Whale make his way to the stage to a louder set of screams that even grew in volume when Victor all but tackled him with a hug. "The League is back together again!"

The drums started banging and Rum turned to see Jefferson Hatter back in his element, rocking his head to the beat of their first ever hit.

The keyboard didn't want to be pushed to the side as the keys sounded as Archie Hopper smiled from the other side of the stage.

"And like we say," continued Victor, picking up one of the guitars on the stage and handing it over to Rum. "Believe it or leave!"

Rum smiled, slipped the mic on the stand and took the offered guitar, not wasting a second more as he strummed the opening chords to the their very first song "Believe or Leave" by The League who had gone their separate ways, almost exactly 20 years ago.

The crowd cheered as the group went back to their old rhythm. The men had gone their separate ways before not because they hated each other or got into any disagreement, but because they had other professions they wanted to pursue.

Victor Whale, the lead singer of the group had wanted to become a doctor much like keyboardist Archie Hopper, but more in the line of psychology. Jefferson Hatter, the drummer wanted to be in fashion industry while Rum Gold, true to his nature, stayed in the music industry.

The four had only been in high school when they were forced to band together and perform in Storybrooke High's annual talent show. They had never met before until they were brought together by their teacher as participation in the talent show was mandatory. If it hadn't been for Rum's passion for music, they would have resulted in performing a puppet show for the entire school.

But on that fateful day they performed for the first time in front of an audience, an up and coming manager was part of the crowd, wanting to sign a new and fresh act.

And that was how The League came about, with the help of then starting professional manager Milah Cassidy. The boys were schooled while they were on the road and touring but all boys wanted to enter college which Milah respected. The option to bring back the group together was always open but in the end it was only Rum who had pursued that particular field.

He didn't even do so immediately after he earned his degree in music, getting offers to score and write songs for movies first.

He had made friends with then unknown directors Ursula Atlis and Mallory Drake who had given him a lot of independent movies to experiment on and make a name for himself even while attending university while also earning a bit more money, besides the royalties of the songs he had written for The League.

He had always said that he needed the movie to provide for Baelfire, but Milah had always told him that she had everything handled but Rum didn't want her to shoulder everything for their son.

The band had already disbanded when that had happened and with the wrap party going full swing, everyone was drunk. But for Rum and Milah, Baelfire was never a mistake of a one-night stand. They cared about each other, yes, but they never really thought about settling down, but there was no way they were going to give up Baelfire.

Milah had a steady income already and could provide for their son but Rum still wanted to help and contribute whatever and whenever he could.

He took on projects like that of independent movies while in university and played and taught other people how to play an instrument. It had paid off in the long run when he had made connections that would help him through the long years of his musical career.

Scoring and composing made up most of his single adult life even if Milah kept asking him when he'd decide to release an album again. Rum always said that it would be some time in the future but that day came when Milah had called in reinforcements in the form of Baelfire and his girlfriend Emma to try and convince Rum once and for all to get back into the music industry.

Rum had written a lot of great songs over the years but not one did he record until that fateful day when Milah, Bae and Emma had locked him in the recording studio with the ultimatum of only letting him out when he had come up with five songs and as the rest, as they say, was history.

Rum Gold's comeback album broke all kinds of records, spearheading a tour across the country and the globe. Once he returned, the record company was already asking for another album which Rum was already prepared for given the old songs he had written before never seeing the light of the day and the madness continued.

His second album top the first in chart hit and sales, another sold out tour and Rum had asked (well rather demanded via Killian) a break.

Which was why he was in Boston, wrapping up the tour, a few days from his 40th birthday where he would celebrating with his family family who were residing in Storybrooke.

He never knew that it was going to turn into a reunion as a birthday gift of his old bandmates and family.

As Victor called for the crowd to shout what they wanted to hear nextm he caught the eye of his family at the side of the stage, all grinning like the cheshire cat. Rum could only shake his head but even he would admit that it was the one of the best surprises he has had in his life.

* * *

 

"Oh my god, Belle! You are missing it!" shouted Ariel over the phone just as the previous members of The League emerged from the side of the stage. "They're here! They're actually here!"

Belle wanted to punch the wall nearest her but it wouldn't do anyone good. Her favorite artist of all time was in Boston, performing his last show for the time being and apparently his old bandmates decided to surprise him for his 40th birthday coming up.

"Jefferson never aged I swear," Belle heard her other friend, Ruby on the background. "But damn Archie has grown hotter over the years."

"Victor still has that smug look on his face but his voice is still to die for!" squealed Ariel and Belle groaned.

She couldn't get out of work and drive all the way to Boston to catch the show with her friends. Just her luck that it was the day of the concert when she was swarmed with work since she was finally given the go signal to head the library at her hometown. If felt like the universe was always stopping her from meeting Rum Gold in the flesh.

When Rum Gold had started his tour at his hometown, coincidentally Belle's hometown as well, Belle had to accompany her father who had decided to head back to Australia since his little girl was already grown and independent. They had tried to reschedule their flight but the airline was fully booked and Belle had to give up her ticket.

Her friends had offered to let her listen to the concert over the phone...which was again what they were doing for the last show.

Rum Gold had said in numerous interviews that he was taking a break, four years after releasing his first solo album. He wasn't retiring or going back to scoring and composing for movies though, as he's been strongly saying. He just needed a break.

"I'm a lot older now and I don't think I can take the album and touring in so many consecutive years like the younger folk," he had joked in his recent morning show interview.

"You're looking good for soon-to-be 40, Rum," the interview began and Belle had rolled her eyes when she had watched the clip. The woman, Cora Hart was a model before hanging up her heels and settling for hosting. It was common knowledge how she nursed a crush on almost everyone she interviewed and it made her flirtatious segways on her show, cringe worthy.

"Yes, well I'd rather take a break and spend time with my family before heading back to the studios," replied Rum with a smile, looking across Cora to, whom Belle would assume, was his family.

It was announced that Rum's son Neal would be performing with his father for the last show and so it was only logical to think Rum's family was with him.

As the final chords of 'Believe or Leave' played, Belle couldn't help but curse her bad luck. The League had reunited and was playing in Boston to wrap up Rum Gold's second tour. Said musician wouldn't be making music or appearances for the foreseeable future.

Why couldn't she meet her favorite musician? Why was the world conspiring against her?

* * *

 

The four men all tumbled out to the side of the stage just like they did 20 years ago, goofing around and ruffling each other's hair...well in this case all of them trying to ruffle Rum's hair as they all teamed up on him.

"Just like old times," commented Milah with a smile as she watched the four act like they had come from their first ever live show in New York. "I guess things never do change.'

"Oh give us a break Mil," began Victor, walking over to place an arm around her shoulders. "This is the most fun I've had since I graduated college."

"I feel for all your patients, Dr. Whale," replied Milah as the other men laughed and Victor just smiled.

"I'll have you know my patients love me," began Victor.

"While most of the men resist the urge to punch you in the face," added Archie.

"While women resist the urge to slap you across the face," finished Jefferson and Rum roared in laughter. His three previous bandmates lived in close proximity of each other in Maine while he was always the one missing in action. "Sure am glad that went well...here I thought we wouldn't be able to pull one pass you."

"The thought never crossed my mind," began Rum with a shrug. "But I'm not complaining. Where are Priscilla and Grace?"

"Enjoying the show in the safety of our home," replied Jefferson sadly. "She was feeling under the weather, Cissy, and well Alice had offered to look after them while I, in my wife's modest terms, rocked out."

"And you totally rocked out," replied Archie, adjusting his glasses.

"Is that a technical term you use in your sessions, Dr. Hopper?" asked Victor, amused.

"Well I don't really suggest to my patients to rock out as a form of therapy," replied Archie with a smile. "I think my words are usually, 'play music' and not listen to songs by a band called 'The League'."

"Hey, my future kid's college fund depend on sales," replied Victor which prompted another round of laughter from the others.

"Having plans of settling down, Victor?" joked Milah, knowing full well that out of the four, he was the most unlikely one to have a family.

"Hey, you never know," began Victor, acting though he was slightly offended. "Being the doctor has erased the immaturity of Victor Frankenstein you know."

The League members had given each other nicknames over their band years. Victor had been dubbed Victor as Victor Frankenstein, Jefferson as the Mad Hatter, Archie as Jiminy Cricket and Rum as Rumplestiltskin. They had even decided to write each nickname a song, as a sort of tribute and it was part of their second and last album.

"I can't believe you guys did this," began Rum, turning to his friends. They had come a long way from the four boys who were forced by their teacher to sign up for the annual school talent show...the four boys who did not know the other existed and now they had a bond that nothing could erase….even if they had sang a song called "The Leather Clad Men".

"Well it's not everyday that you turn the big 4-0 Rum," said Victor, giving his back a solid slap. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Hey League!" called Killian from one side. "Either move or you won't have any dinner!"

The other three turned to Rum with an amused look. "Milah was right, somethings never change" began Archie.

"That just brings me back when we played that California show and wanted to stick around and play video games," added Victor.

"Milah certainly has a strong influence on Mr. Jones," said Jefferson. "I wonder if that's because of her strong personality or-"

"Finish that Jefferson and I swear Priscilla will hear a handful from me about-"

"Shutting up!" shouted Jefferson as he ran to catch up with her, his other three friends dissolving in laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Jefferson is thinking of moving from Portland back here?" asked Rum as he and Archie rounded up their early morning walk back to Main Street. They had met by Archie's office and headed to the woods, their usual jog route still alive.

They had gone by the cabin that Rum's aunts had owned but they did not dare go inside, not until Ethan Dove, the Gold's estate keeper had gone over it. Nobody has used the cabin since his aunts had died. Who knows what could be inside it now.

"He says he misses the quiet, town life," said Archie as he let Pongo walk a little far off than usual. "He says he now prefers the provincial life as compared to what he has now."

"I'm sure Cissy and Grace would love it here," replied Rum as they finally made it back to the main road leading to the town proper. "Besides, Henry would then get a playmate."

"Speaking of," began Archie, giving his friend a cheeky grin. "I saw the interview you did with 'The Hart Talks"...what was that about?"

Rum groaned as he remembered all too well what Archie was talking about. "Don't remind me."

"She's pretty…" began Archie softly but his facial expression said all. "You know the only sure way for her to get off your back is if you actually tried to look for someone, Rum."

"I've made it perfectly clear that I'm not interested," began Rum. "Besides, she was eyeing that billionaire Miller something."

"Henry Miller, poor soul." replied Archie. "Breakfast at Granny's? My first patient's appointment is at 10."

"You buying?" asked Rum with a cheeky smile.

"Just today birthday boy," replied Archie. "Tomorrow, you're supposed to pay Mr. Diamond Record Album."

Rum rolled his eyes as they entered Granny's, Pongo opting to run around the tables outside the diner. "You sure he's going to be ok by himself?"

"Small town, Rum." smiled Archie as he headed for the closest booth. The diner crowd was smaller than he expected, but all's well given his breakfast companion.

He handed Rum a menu in case he'd changed his mind for what he wanted but knowing the man, he'd order pancakes and hot chocolate.

"There's a face I haven't seen in real life for quite some time," began Granny as she walked over to their table. "Usual Gold?"

"You know me too well Mrs. Lucas," said Rum with a smile. "Still charging for extra butter?"

"Well that was really just to annoy you," began Granny with a smile. "But since it is your birthday, I'd make today an exception."

Rum frowned as Archie ordered. "How do you know that?"

"Ruby, my granddaughter," replied Granny as she took the menu from their table. "Big fan of yours, even The League of troublemakers."

"Not our name, Mrs. Lucas," said Archie with a smile.

"Of course not," said Granny. "If people use that, I'll be charging royalty."

They watched her head to the kitchen as Rum leaned back on the booth. "Granddaughter? She didn't grew up here then."

"Granny took Ruby in when her parents had died," explained Archie. "I think we were already on tour when she had arrived in Storybrooke." Archie frowned a little. "She's part of the younger age group of our fans."

"Great, that just makes me feel a lot older," grumbled Rum as Archie chuckled.

"Oh come on," began Archie. "That crowd in Boston was a mixed audience."

"It still feels weird when people younger than Neal tell me that they love my album and have songs of The League on their mp3 players." admitted Rum as he shifted to lay his legs on the booth, his back leaning to the wall.

"And somethings never change," commented Granny as she delivered their drinks to the booth. "Aren't you a little too old to be sitting like that? Be thankful that there isn't much people this morning, now sit properly."

"Yes Mrs. Lucas," replied Rum and Archie snickered.

"You're a real riot today, Rum," said Archie as he drank his coffee.

"Yes well I'm bored," began Rum. "Mr. Dove basically ushered me out the house last night because he hasn't been able to fix everything in the house..I've already told him I could clean and dust myself but he won't budge."

"So your shop bound?" asked Archie.

"Yeah for the time being," said Rum. "Dove said that it had taken longer than he had anticipated to sort out some of the stuff he needed me to look over. But at least the cot at the back was comfortable enough and it reminded me so much when my aunts were swarmed with dress commissions and we would spend the night there."

"Be careful once Jefferson moves here." began Archie with a little glint in his eyes. "You might just end up doing your high school trade again."

"Well I do miss it," said Rum as he shrugged. "But I don't think I'll go into it full time...unlike music."

"No arguments here," replied Archie as he drank from his cup again and looked out the window. "Looks like Belle is really taking her job seriously."

"Who?" asked Rum, also peering out the window.

"Belle French," replied Archie as he motioned towards the library. "Roughly a decade or so younger than us. Daughter of Sir Moe French, General Science and Collette French, flower shop owner. She's the new librarian."

"I thought that was closed down?" asked Rum, looking at the town's clock tower.

"Yeah and she petitioned for it to be reopened." explained Archie. "It's been open for three days now and she's been having all kinds of programs for all ages." He paused as Belle emerged from the building, looking it over and then heading back inside. "It's actually a great to see young people heading to the library to read, especially given technology and gadgets these days."

"Sir French's daughter?" clarified Rum. He had never excelled in Science and Sir French had offered to tutor him some days. "That's Sir French's daughter?"

Archie grinned. Oh he couldn't wait to tell Jefferson this...maybe he would not inform Rum that said librarian was his biggest fan, just yet.

"You should go and ask how he's doing," began Archie and he was proud at how even his voice sounded. Rum couldn't help but stare at the woman across the street. "Hello, earth to Rum Gold? Is anyone still in there?"

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" began Rum, snapping back to attention and turning to his friend.

Archie smiled just as Ruby Lucas walked over to their table with their orders. "Here you go Dr. Hopper and pancakes with extra butter for your friend-" She gasped as Rum met her eye.

"Ummm, hi?" offered Rum with a sheepish smile and and Ruby dropped the plate. Rum had already expected that and was quick enough to catch his breakfast before it fell wasted to the floor.

"Ruby!" hissed Granny, walking over to their table quickly as Ruby backed away from their table, still staring at Rum before the girl turned sharply and quickly went out the back.

"And here I thought I wouldn't be getting that here in Storybrooke," mumbled Rum as Granny shook her head.

* * *

 

"Oh my god, Belle! You won't believe who is eating breakfast here at the diner right at this moment!" shouted Ruby through the phone as quickly as she could despite panting. She had basically ran out of the diner and out the back to call her best friend.

"Ruby, calm down before you stop breathing," replied Belle as she cradled her phone between her shoulder and head as she had her hands full with all the poetry books she had for a poetry reading for some of the women of Storybrooke. "I'm a little busy here."

"Belle, you have to-"

"Ruby, can it wait? I have a poetry reading in a few hours and-"

"You don't understand Belle this is a matter of-"

"So is me keeping my job and making sure I won't lose it after a couple of days. Look what ever-"

"BELLE, RUM GOLD IS EATING BREAKFAST HERE! HE'S SPENDING HIS VACATION IN STORYBROOKE!"

Belle eyes widened as she dropped all the books she was holding, even the phone clattered to the ground as she quickly made for the library window and peeked through the blinds. She prayed Rum Gold had chosen a table near the window and true enough he had...he was sitting at her usual booth with Dr. Archie Hopper.

They appeared to be in conversation and Dr. Hopper looked to have said a joked because Rum Gold was suddenly laughing as he ate his breakfast.

"Belle? Hello are you still there?"

Belle quickly got her phone and went back to the window. "Ruby please tell me I'm not seeing things."

"You're not." assured Ruby, finally getting her bearings. "I almost drop his plate when I saw him. Damn Belle, I know he's yours but he is one sexy beast with an accent that I swear my thoughts of trying to ask Archie on a date flew out the window."

Belle shook her head as she proceeded to watch her all time favorite musician across the street. He was actually here in Storybrooke. I mean sure she's interacted with Emma Gold, the new sheriff and Rum Gold's daughter-in-law but never in a million years did she ever think that Rum Gold would prefer to spend his vacation in the quiet town of Storybrooke than the exciting life of New York or Los Angeles.

Her father had told her numerous stories of what Rum Gold did when he was in school, always not paying much attention in Science class until Maurice French had manage to give Science a music analogy which got the young man being the top of his class soon after.

She was lost too much in her own thoughts that she was no longer being subtle about her position...that was until Dr. Hopper seemed to have spotted her and have mentioned it to his companion. Belle was soon staring at those piercing warm brown eyes she has always dreamed seeing in the flesh. But as they locked eyes, Belle quickly shut the blinds and dove under the nearest desk.

Just great...Rum Gold must have thought she was one of those crazy fangirls out for his life. Belle groaned and covered her head with her hands as she gently hit the back of her head to the nearest wall.

The universe was really out to get her.

* * *

 

"Grandpa!" came the shout from the front of the shop and Rum only had time to stand from his workbench before being tackled by a soon to be four year old boy.

"We brought lunch!" came a female voice as the curtain parted and Emma Gold appeared, holding paper bags of take-out. "Figured you forgot the time again."

Rum shrugged as he looked at his watch and true enough he was an hour late for their supposed to be lunch date. True, he had lost himself with the spinning wheel. It had always helped calm his overactive mind. It also helped him forget some of the things...like the heaviness of his heart knowing that his aunts had already passed.

It wasn't as if it was a sudden death...it just hurt that they had gone at the same time. Rum could have sworn that his aunts must have planned that...they had died of natural causes a few months after he had gotten his degree.

He had headed back to Storybrooke then and had spent days in front of the spinning wheel, trying to forget the loss. It had been his whole family who had helped him through that.

"Grandpa?"

"Sorry," said Rum, looking at the concerned face of his grandson that reminded him so much of his own son. "Got lost in my head."

"You've been doing that quite often these days," began Emma as she cleared one of the tables at the back of the shop and started unpacking their lunch. "You sure you made the right choice?"

Rum looked at the smiling boy near him and returned the gesture. "Oh, I'm sure."

Emma was of course referring to his choice of spending his vacation from the music industry at their quiet little town. Of course, Rum had lived here since his aunts had decided to move from Scotland to the quiet outskirts of Maine to open up their dress/tailor shop.

They ate with Henry leading the conversation about what he's been learning and the things he's been discovering and the lad had started touching on the topic he had wanted to breech with the town's sheriff.

"Have you met the new librarian then?" asked Rum, he was looking at Henry but the question was open for his mother as well.

"Belle?" began Emma, knowing fully well that the question was for her. "I met her when she had petitioned with the town council to re-open the library. She was working at the public library back in Portland and had asked to re-open and head the library here."

"Her father was my Science Teacher," began Rum but didn't add on to that, earning a look from Emma. Oh he knew that look. It was basically her daughter-in-law's look of 'I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out'.

"That's it?" asked Emma, as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just saw her this morning at the library while I ate breakfast with Archie," said Rum with as shrug.

"And?" prodded Emma and Rum resisted the urge to groan. Talking to his daughter-in-law sometimes felt like an interrogation in a cell.

"I was just curious," said Rum and that was somewhat true...well half the truth in a sense but still the truth.

"Uh-huh," began Emma with a smile. "Papa, you do know that you're a worse liar than your son right?"

Rum sighed and glared at her. "If you must know, she was the one staring from the library at us."

"And you were staring right back?" asked Emma.

"I was actually eating my pancakes…" said Rum. _I was staring before._

"Why don't you just go to the library and talk to her then?" began Emma, as she started clearing their empty lunch trays. "You were close to her dad. There's a topic opener already."

"Why would I even want to talk to her?" asked Rum, his voice flat. "You sound just like Archie. He suggested that as well when we were eating."

"Because it's written all over your face that you want to," teased Emma. She figured Archie didn't mention that Belle was probably his biggest fan so she didn't mention it as well. "And don't worry, once Neal hears about this, he'll be the one to suggest you talk to her at dinner. There, three meals, three suggestions of talking to Belle French."

"I'm trying to keep a low profile, Emma," replied Rum.

"Isn't that why you're staying in Storybrooke for the duration or your vacation?" asked Emma, knowing fully well that she was right. "Because everyone already knows who you are here?"

Damn, she was observant.

"Besides, it's the library," pointed out Emma. "Everyone goes there." She motioned with her shoulder to the front of the shop. "Henry loves it too."

He knew she was giving him an excuse to go to the library...well maybe not just an excuse. Rum had planned his vacation in Storybrooke mainly because he wanted to spend more time with his son and his family. It was that versus helping Killian take care of a very pregnant Milah.

"I'm pretty sure this is extortion," replied Rum as Emma smiled.

"Not if both things are of equal favor to you," and Rum didn't know it was possible for her smile to grown even wider. "And taking your grandson to the library tomorrow will be like hitting two birds with one stone."


	3. Chapter 3

Rum found himself looking over his reflection in the mirror more so than usual. When he looked at the mirror for what seemed to be the 100th time that day, he shook his head and mentally cursed himself.

This was ridiculous. He was a 40 year old man with a son and a grandson...why was he even considering this? Belle French, from what he has learned so far, is a young, brilliant and smart woman who was way out of his league. She should be with someone who was just as beautiful as she was, someone in her age group...someone who didn't have a son almost the same age as she was.

But no, there he was trying to make himself look presentable when he takes his grandson to the library for story time in a couple of minutes. He was just waiting for said grandson to arrive and they would be on their way.

Another look in the mirror and Rum didn't know if he looked alright or not. He did not dare wear his leather jacket given the musician image so he just went with a plain jacket, a button down shirt and jeans.

He looked..alright? Was that really the word he was going for?

Well he didn't have anytime to come up with a different outfit because it was then that his doorbell rang and he went to answer the door to find his grandson with both his parents were smug smirks on their faces.

"Hey Papa," began Neal as he studied his father and Rum just glared at him. "Looks like you're all set."

"Henry's really excited to head to the library," added Emma with a smile of her own and Rum had the urge to shut the door on their smug faces.

"Is there any reason why it required two of you to bring Henry here?" asked Rum he motioned for them to come inside.

"Oh nothing, we just had time," answered Neal, his smile growing wider. "We can't really stay Papa...I mean you do have a prior engagement."

"Henry has a prior engagement," pointed out Rum as his grandson just smiled by his parents' side. "I'm just chaperoning."

"And we're very grateful," replied Emma. "But like Neal has said, we can't really stay." She kneeled to look her son in the eye. "You be a good boy to your grandpa and don't get into any trouble."

Henry nodded and gave his parents a hug before the two left, still smiling smugly and Rum resisted the urge to slam the door closed.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

 

"He's what?" whispered Belle harshly as she and Ariel made their way back to the library.

"Ruby heard Emma mention that they should probably drop Henry off at Rum Gold's place so that they could be early at the library," repeated Ariel who was doing a great impersonation of the grin of the cheshire cat.

Belle failed to keep herself calm as she quickened her pace and soon enough throwing open the library doors.

"Belle, calm down!" called Ariel who had dropped the smile and was quickly trying to find a way to calm her friend. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? He's going to be in the library," began Belle as she made started shelving random books and arranging chairs and tables. "This place is a mess and I-"

"Belle, stop," began Ariel as she grabbed the woman by her shoulders. "When he comes, just say hello. He's a human being just like the rest of us."

"And like the rest of us he is sure to remember the weird girl watching him eat pancakes from across the street through the blinds of the library window." answered Belle as she collapsed on the nearby chair.

'I'm pretty sure he must have remembered Ruby than you," tried Ariel and Belle glared at her. "Look, Dr. Hopper have said multiple times that Rum Gold is not your typical artist. He decided to spend his vacation in his hometown instead of New York or LA or Europe." She paused and looked Belle straight in the eye. "Just be yourself and at least talk to him."

Belle nodded and Ariel bid her goodbye. The librarian sighed and turned to the library, her eyes then settling on her own appearance.

She looked alright. Not really the attire for a date or anything, but a good attire to make a good first impression. She just hoped that when Rum Gold did enter those doors, she would not forget how to talk.

* * *

 

He didn't expect that many kids but Jefferson had also brought Grace because he was already finalizing their move back into town.

A person he did not expect to see was young Roland who was just as excited as Henry for storytime. The two boys were in front of the crowd of toddlers waiting for storytime to start.

The head librarian was busy somewhere in the library preparing with the storyteller for the week. But there were signs all around the library directing them to the children's section where storytime was to be held.

If he was being honest, Rum was a little relieved to have seen an empty circulation desk when he and Henry had entered the library. At least he still had a few more minutes to mentally prepare himself.

"Henry and Roland are two peas in a pod," said a voice from his right. "Adding Jefferson's daughter, I smell a trio of trouble."

Rum smiled as he looked over to Regina Locksley, current mayor of Storybrooke, eyeing the trio in front. Regina was two years younger than their batch but she had been a close friend of Rum.

"I'm sure they're going to be great friends," added her husband, Robin who was a new addition to town. Well relatively new since most people have stayed most their lives in Storybrooke and Robin had only arrived when there had been an opening in the town's law enforcement.

Robin was carrying a young infant who seemed to be only months old. Rum couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl. "Who's this little princess?"

Regina smiled as Robin gently passed his daughter to Rum. "Raven, our little angel. She gave us quite the fright when she decided to join the world earlier than expected."

"Everything alright?" asked Rum as he studied the sleeping infant.

"Yeah," replied Robin, caressing his daughter's small forehead. "She's just eager to join us in the world. Stubborn like her mother." Robin smiled as he turned to Regina and Rum couldn't help the smile that made its way to his face as those two exchanged a knowing look.

"Speaking of children," began Regina, turning to face Rum. "There anyway that Neal is going to have a second sibling after two decades?"

"Like that's going to happen," snorted Rum as he handed Raven back to Robin.

"That interviewer seemed eager," teased Robin with a cocky grin.

"Yeah and the day I ask Cora Hart out on a date is the same day I sign my death sentence," replied Rum, making the other two laugh.

Nursery rhyme instrumentals began to play and a young woman emerged from the stacks and glided to the center of the children's section. Regina whispered to Rum that this was Aurora Thomson, one of the younger teachers of Storybrooke's school.

"Aurora?" asked Jefferson, walking over to them. "Wasn't that the girl a couple of years younger than us that always fell asleep during class?"

"She married the guy who was always waking her up," replied Regina with a wink. She turned and smiled, "Belle, over here!"

Rum took pride in himself that his mouth didn't drop open when a beautiful brown haired women with deep blue eyes suddenly appeared right next to him.

"I'd like to introduce you properly to Rum Gold, Henry's grandfather," began Regina with a smile. "Rum, our new head librarian, Belle French."

"It's a pl-" they both started to say and blushed.

"I-" They both began again and stopped as they drowned each other. Rum just finally offered her his hand and shook it, with a sheepish smile.

"Ms. French," greeted Rum, this time with a more confident smile. "I love what you've done with the place."

"Thank you Mr. Gold," replied Belle, also with a smile.

"Please, just call me Rum," he answered, not noticing how Regina, Robin and Jefferson seemed to have disappeared. "I haven't seen your father around town."

"He moved back to Australia after I graduated," offered Belle as she motioned for them to move farther from storytime so they wouldn't have to keep their voices low. "Still keeps inventing though...I'm pretty sure he's blown up his shed more times than I can count."

"He did that a lot during my years as well," said Rum as they reached the circulation desk and something caught his eye. Her desk was filled with memorabilia from his shows...from pens to notepads, postcards, button pins and she even had both his albums.

Belle gave a squeak of surprise before hastily keeping them away, her face doing a good imitation of a ripe tomato. "That was...well, I mean...I-" She paused and took a deep breath. "You know Ruby Lucas right?"

"Yes," answered Rum a little confused at the question. What did Ruby Lucas have to do with anything?

"She's my best friend...and you know how best friends share a lot of things in common."

Rum didn't really understand what she was talking about until it him him. Ruby Lucas was Belle's best friend and they shared a lot of things in common and if Ruby Lucas was a big fan of the League and of his music, it was only logical to conclude that Belle shared the same interest.

"So you're um…"

"I'm not a stalker I swear," began Belle quickly. "I was just looking out the window...with the blinds because the library was still close but I wanted to see if there were people about and well opening the blinds would tell everyone that the library was open...which it wasn't and-"

"Ms. French it's ok," began Rum with a smile as he stopped her from rambling on. "You don't seem to be one of those obsessed fans who would stalk and kidnap their idols." He paused and smiled. "Just ones who love seeing them eat breakfast."

Belle smiled but the red on her cheeks remained. "I do apologize about that...well Ruby called and pretty much proclaimed to the entire universe that you were here…" She dropped her gaze to the stuff her friends had bought for her during those shows they had planned on watching but she always had a last minute cancellation.

"I've actually never seen any show," began Belle sheepishly and when his expression dropped she realized how bad that had sounded. "No, I mean, I'm a big fan, huge major fan. It's just every time I buy a ticket for a show and the day comes, something unexpected always happens."

"Oh," answered Rum, a little relieved. So she did like him...but in that singer-fan kind of way. Why the hell didn't Archie or his own family mention that little fact? "Well I could give you a personal serenade if you want."

Personal serenade? Oh this conversation was really going well and Rum just wanted the floor to swallow him up whole.

"Hearing you sing live was always just an added bonus," admitted Belle, her blush returning once again. "I just really wanted to just see you up close…" They locked eyes and smiled once again. "I never dreamed of actually having a conversation with you."

"I'm not really like those other big shots in the industry," said Rum. "I'm just...you know-"

"A humble Spinner, turning straw into pure gold?" offered Belle as she recited the lyrics to one of The League's songs. The song that was meant to be his own single, released with The League's last album.

Rum didn't know it was possible for his smile to grow brighter. Having a conversation with this woman was intoxicating. "That's one of my favorites."

"Mine too," replied Belle and even though her mere presence alone could brighten his day Rum couldn't help but think that she only loved him as a fan and that there was nothing else that could happen. "It was beautifully written that it reminded so much of Rilke-"

Rum stopped her by raising his hand then reached for his phone and showed her what he would always find himself reading. "Rilke's my favorite poet. I always read him for inspiration. Though Letters To A Young Poet will always be a personal favorite."

"Who wouldn't fall in love with that?" asked Belle with a bright smile. She turned back to the children's section and frowned slightly. "I should probably head back to storytime."

Rum nodded and watch her go. But then she stopped and turned to him all of a sudden, "It was great to finally meet you, Rum."

"Right back at ya," said Rum and Belle giggled and turned to head back to the children's section.

Rum groaned as he covered his face with his hand. What kind of a reply was that?

"That went well," he heard Robin say from somewhere near him.

"'Right back at ya'? Wow, Rum that was real smooth," began Jefferson and Rum turned to give the three of them a glare. "Archie's right you are head over heels in love."

"Shut up," hissed Rum, turning to see if Belle was still in earshot. "When I get my hands of Hopper, I am going to strangle him. Why didn't anyone tell me she was a fan?"

"Because it was funny to see you two stammer and make complete idiots of yourselves," pointed out Regina. "And the blush that never left either of your faces."

"Oh just shut up," repeated Rum as he walked over to storytime, leaving the other three to laugh.

* * *

 

"Belle, just calm down and tell me what happened? I'm sure it wasn't a complete disaster." began Ruby and Belle just groaned again.

"No it was a complete and utter disaster," said Belle as she watched from one of the empty stacks of shelves to see Rum had walked back over to storytime and was watching his grandson closely. "He must think I'm an obsessed, stupid lunatic."

"I doubt it," began Ruby.

"You weren't here," hissed back Belle as she turned back to the group and leaned on the nearest wall. "I've mentally prepared myself for this day since I first heard the man sing and all that was just wasted." Belle groaned again when she remembered how she rambled on and on about how she wasn't really a stalker but technically she was and it was-

"Belle, get out of your head and talk to him," said Ruby, amused. "I'm pretty sure he's used to starstruck fans."

"But I don't want him to think of me as just a starstruck fan," replied Belle rather strongly and Ruby couldn't help but smile at the other end of the phone.

"Really?" teased Ruby. "And what do you want him to think?"

Belle's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. Ruby caught her alright. Celebrity crushes were one thing, especially when you know there was no way it was possible for that celebrity crush to suddenly appear in one of your work activities.

"Yeah, good luck Belle," began Ruby with a chuckle as Belle was too stunned to speak. "I'm sure by the time Rum Gold has to go back to New York, you've already caught yourself a Spinner."

She heard Belle try to make a feeble attempt at a retort but Ruby just ended the call and turned to Archie who was sitting beside her at the diner. "Looks like we're a go."

* * *

 

"I'm really sorry about this Papa," began Neal for the umpteenth time. "Instant ramen isn't really bad...it's just an acquired taste really."

"Not that instant ramen you have," said Rum. "That thing you eat practically burns a hole in your tongue."

"Well I'm making Mac N'Cheese for Henry," offered Neal.

Rum was supposed to have dinner with Neal, Emma and Henry but unfortunately, Emma was swarmed with work and Neal had just picked up Henry from Regina's office because he had a play date with Roland. There was really no time to cook anything fancy...just mostly instant food.

"I'll be fine at Granny's Neal, I promise," said Rum over the phone.

"Pop, it's bound to be full at this time," began Neal.

"I'm just one person," replied Rum as he got his keys and coat. "I'm sure Mrs. Lucas would be alright if I asked to share a table with some people who have room."

"Yeah and given who you are, those people would gladly jump at the opportunity," replied Neal with a little mirth but his voice became serious again. "You sure Papa? Maybe a pizza place in the next town could make the trip."

"I doubt it," replied Rum. "It's fine. I know Archie frequents the diner. I might see him. I'll be fine."

"If you say so," replied Neal and father and son ended the call as Rum headed for the diner.

Like Neal had predicted, the diner was filled to the brim with people eating dinner. There was only one available chair left...on one of the square tables near the window, occupied by none other than Belle French.

Rum swallowed. He didn't know if the best or the worse luck in the known universe. He debated whether to just head to Neal's place and just stomach his instant ramen and Mac N'Cheese but before he could think of anything else-

"Gold! There's room at Belle's table," Granny practically shouted which caught the librarian's attention and her head shot up from the book she was reading. She gave him a smile and Rum found himself walking to her table.

"Um, in this seat available?" asked Rum with a sheepish and apologetic smile.

"Sure, go on ahead, I'm about done anyway." replied Belle and Rum couldn't help but frown.

"Oh no, it's ok," he answered quickly. "Don't rush on my account."

"Won't your family be joining you?" asked Belle.

"Emma's swarmed with work and Henry and Neal have decided to eat instant ramen and Mac N'Cheese." replied Rum, still not taking the empty seat. "I'm not really a fan of Neal's instant ramen and Mac N'Cheese."

"Not a fan of processed foods, Rum?" asked Belle playfully and this finally got Rum to lighten up a bit and sit down.

"No, I'm a big fan," replied Rum. "It's just the spice that he add...I swear it's used to melt metals or something."

Belle laughed and Rum couldn't help but count that as a small victory. Her laugh was infectious and he couldn't help but join her.

Granny placed a cheeseburger in front of him and a glass of iced tea. "Extra pickles on the house, Gold."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lucas," nodded Rum and when she left Rum turned to see Belle grinning up at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Granny didn't have to take your order," repleid Belle with a smile. "Your usual then?"

"My aunts sometimes were out of town for a fashion show," explained Rum as he nodded. "Mrs. Lucas always made sure I ate."

"It's funny how you're usual is also what I order, even with the extra pickles...although she never charges me for them," repleid Belle with an impish grin.

"Oh well that was because I've broken more glass and plates in this place than I have in my own home." replied Rum with a smile. "It's not my fault I'm a bit jumpy...and she always comes up to me and asks if I'm alright when I space out."

"Why did you space out?" asked Belle, her curiosity he found intriguing and he couldn't help but smile.

"Music, lyrics," answered Rum. "Sometimes they just come to me out of the blue and I get lost in my own head, trying to figure out what good chord I could use or what word would rhyme for…" He turned and grabbed the ketchup bottle. "Ketchup for example. World's best magic."

Belle laughed and Rum smiled. Another point for him.

"You should definitely use that one," said Belle and Rum knew then and there, no matter how hard it was going to take, he was going to write a song for Belle French.

* * *

 

Emma tossed her eyes on the table beside the front door. "I'm home!" She headed to the kitchen to find her husband drinking a cup of what seemed to be hot chocolate with cinammon. He had another cup ready for her already.

"So?" asked Neal, the glint in his eyes already present.

"Ruby said they were like a couple of teenagers," replied Emma after she took a sip of her favorite beverage. "Regina mentioned the same thing. They're slowly coming out of their shell."

"Yeah but they're still going to need the push, well Papa does anyway." said Neal. "What does Ruby think?"

"Oh she's got it bad, and the way Papa would space out, I'm sure they're at the same level," replied Emma.

"I really think there's something there," agreed Neal with a smile. "So what do we need to do to move things along? Regina said they were basically stammering and acting like complete idiots at the library."

"To be honest, I have no idea," replied Emma. "Don't you know anything about your father's dating life."

"Papa never dated," answered Neal. "The thing with mom was a drunken night and when they had me, he never really tried to look for someone."

"And yet thousands of women throw themselves at him," commented Emma. "And he's like a deer caught in the headlights when someone flirts with him."

"Argh, don't remind me of that Hart woman," said Neal in disgust. "I swear mom was ready to go all pregnant lady raging with hormones on her."

"Which still just proves my point," said Emma. "Papa hasn't really have dating experience so how are we going to set him up with Belle without tricking him and him actually asking her out?"

They both dran from their cups in deep thought.

"Well, all I can say is that Papa's greatest weakness is his own self-doubt," began Neal and then his eyes widened. "I think I might have an idea but we're going to need everyone's help."


	4. Chapter 4

Belle hanged up and she felt close to tears.

She had a big activity with the kids from Storybrooke's daycare center tomorrow which involves Happy, one of Leroy's brothers, playing nursery rhymes on the piano and other children's stories that could be sung.

But now Happy has seemed to have caught the bug and won't be able to play tomorrow and Belle had no back-up plan for tomorrow's activity.

It was a big thing with Granny even providing some cakes and cookies for the kids and other snacks for the parents...and now she had to cancel.

She sighed and wiped away the tears on her face. She was supposed to meet Ruby and Ariel and she didn't want to burden her best friend with her own problems. She just hoped the parents won't be so disappointed that they would complain that she wasn't fit to head the library of Storybrooke.

She closed the library for the day and debated whether to meet Ruby at the diner or just head to the Rabbit Hole so she could freshen up a bit.

"Belle? Are you ok?"

Belle turned to see Rum Gold coming out of his aunts' old tailor and dress shop. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Belle couldn't help but tear up again at the concern in his voice. She began to cry again and Rum was soon guiding her to the shop and to the backroom where Belle heard something about tea always helping to brighten up a gloomy day.

He had offered her his handkerchief as well as he prepared the tea and Belle was finally able to calm herself as she sat on a cot at the back of the shop.

"I'm so sorry about this," began Belle as she finally stopped crying.

"It's no matter," began Rum as he got two cups and poured out the tea. He handed her one and settled on the spot right next to her on the cot. "I hope this helps."

"Thank you," replied Belle as she slowly sipped the claming liquid. It wasn't too warm and not too sweet as well. Just how she liked it. "I'm so sorry...I guess I was still not ready to take in the news."

"I hope you don't mind me asking what news it was," began Rum. "You don't have to tell me but maybe I could help."

"I just had this huge event tomorrow for the children's daycare," began Belle as she settle to looking at her cup of tea. "We were going to have this sing along with all the favorite nursery rhymes and other short stories that could be sung...Granny had made snacks for everyone, even the parents of the kids coming."

She swallowed as she realized how idiotic it was to not have had a back-up plan. "The person I had playing the piano tomorrow got sick and he says he won't be able to come tomorrow. I'll have to cancel and the parents of the kids will most probably ask for my resignation."

"Why do you need to cancel the event?" asked Rum.

"Because I didn't think of a back-up plan and I don't know anyone-"

"I could do it," offered Rum quickly and Belle was too stunned at the offer that she dropped her cup.

"You what?" asked Belle, her eyes wide with both surprise and relief. "Rum I couldn't...you're supposed to be on vacation."

"I used to sing to Neal all the time when he was growing up," said Rum. "Besides, I'd love to do it for Henry and his friends and I'd love to be able to help you, Belle."

Belle swore her heart had stopped beating then and there and she just looked at the man was smiling sheepishly at him. She snapped out of her thoughts and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" repeated Belle as she finally let him go. "I'm so sorry for dropping this on you."

"It's no problem," replied Rum with a smile. "I get to make Henry and his friends happy and help you keep your job. Sounds like a win-win situation." He paused and smiled. "And you'll finally get to hear me sing live...though they will be children's songs."

Belle laughed and just continued to look at him, wonder and awe in her eyes. It was then did she realized that was no holding her cup and she turned to see that it had fallen to the floor and had chipped its rim.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rum," began Belle as she kneeled down to pick it up. "Here you are saving me from being fired and I've just broken your cup."

"I don't think it's broken," began Rum, kneeling next to her. "It's just chipped."

Belle smiled and was about to say something more when her phone rang and she realized she was late to meet Ruby and Ariel. "I've got to go." She hurried out to the front. "I usually open the library at around 9, the event starts at ten though so if you want to check the sound system or something."

"I'll be there," assured Rum and Belle rewarded him with a bright smile.

"Tomorrow then."

* * *

Belle had said goodbye to the last parent and child and she closed the door with a bright smile. Rum was keeping away his violin and turned to her with a small smile.

"That was amazing," said Belle as she watched him keep all the other instruments he had used. He had brought a small keyboard, his guitar and his violin.

Not only did he sing for the children, he had also taught some of them how to play the instruments he had brought. The children were all eager to learn and were very polite and Rum had made sure each child was given an opportunity to try.

"I have to admit, it was," replied Rum as he straightened up. He surveyed the library and it was, in a way, in chaos but a welcome one. "Do you need any help clearing things up?"

Belle surveyed the library. There were decorations that littered the entire children's section and many books that needed to be shelved before she would open again for the afternoon.

"I've already taken up so much of your time," began Belle.

Rum shook his head. "It's no matter really." He turned to the books. "Since I'm not really that knowledgeable of the Dewey Decimal System, I'll take with clearing the decorations why you shelve those."

Belle could only nod as Rum already began clearing the area. Belle shook her head but a smile played on her face. This man was truly a remarkable one.

They worked in a comfortable silence, each trying to glance at the other without raising the other's awareness of them doing so. After a few more minutes, Rum kept the box with all the decorations behind the circulation desk and went to find Belle. She was on one of those library step ladders with wheels to easily maneuver across the shelf.

She must have heard his approach because she turned sharply and loss her balance. Rum quickly moved and caught her before she could crash to the floor.

"Are you ok?" asked Rum in concern.

"Yes, sorry," replied Belle trying to catch her breathe. "I'm really clumsy."

Rum helped her straighten up and they both studied the library which was good as new. "I guess that's that then." Belle began turning to him and wishing that there was more work to be done so that they could still be with each other's company.

Rum nodded and turned from his instruments to the empty library. "You still have some time right?"

"Yes?" asked Belle, her heart trying to beat out of her chest.

"I was wondering if you'd care to join me for lunch at the diner...you know, umm kind of like...well you know," shrugged Rum, looking everywhere but directly at her.

"Like a date?" offered Belle, her voice hopeful and Rum finally locked eyes with her and she smiled.

"Like a date, yes," said Rum with that sheepish smile that Belle had to resist the urge to just kiss him there and then.

"I'd love to," replied Belle and she hooked her arm with his and they headed to Granny's.

* * *

 

"Ok this is not a drill," whispered Ruby from the side of the diner a she watched Rum and Belle have the most magical conversation, well it seemed to be so because they were both smiling wide enough that it could actually break their faces. "Whatever push you did, it worked."

They had asked Happy to beg off from playing for the library so that Rum could step in and at first Happy didn't want to do it but he did ended up having a cold and could not play.

"That fast?" replied Neal as he was in the station with Emma who had put her phone on speaker. With them was Regina because she was having a meeting with Emma when Ruby had called. "Way to go Papa."

"Robin said that they couldn't keep an eye off each other the whole time at the library earlier," said Regina.

"We're jumping into conclusions here," began Emma.

"They came in together," argued Ruby.

"No what if Belle was the one that asked for a date and not him," raised Emma.

"I know she's my best friend and all but Belle would never have asked anyone on a date even if her life depended on it," said Ruby, as she turned back to the two still smiling at each other.

"Well what if she offered to treat him lunch after what he did for her today," began Emma.

"I guess we won't really know until later," offered Neal. "Ruby, I need pictures."

"On it," replied Ruby and ended the call.

* * *

 

"Your best friend doesn't know how to be subtle doesn't she?" asked Rum all of a sudden and Belle resisted the urge to look around for her embarrassing best friend. 'Well the entire diner seems to be overly interested at this table."

"Or at you," whispered Belle as she smiled. "Hard to resist given how incredibly handsome the man sitting in front of me is."

"You think I'm handsome?" asked Rum, a blush on his face.

"Anyone who says otherwise is blind," replied Belle, slightly more confident than when they first entered the diner and was rewarded with his blush becoming more evident on his cheeks.

"Well the woman sitting in front of me is way more beautiful than I am," said Rum.

It was Belle's turn to blush and Rum to smile triumphantly. "This first date is shaping up to be a good one, then?"

Belle turned to him confused and then realized what he was saying. "So that wasn't a joke? You've never really been on a date with anyone?"

Rum shrugged but a smile was still on his face. "Milah and I didn't actually date. That was really just a drunken night but it was a welcome one. When we had Bae, well I guess I never really thought about me...why I was abysmal at trying to flirt with you the first time we met."

"Abysmal? You were a perfect gentleman," argued Belle.

"Saying the words 'right back at ya' and 'personal serenade' wasn't exactly a great line," confessed Rum with a sheepish smile. "Frankly, it's on that list off worst lines ever used in flirting history."

Belle laughed loudly at that. "Count rambling on about how you're not a stalker to that list."

"Oh I don't know about that," replied Rum. "You looked positively adorable trying to convince me you weren't Annie Wilkes."

Belle blushed slightly at the memory but couldn't help but smile. That had taken place the previous week and look where they were now.

'I hope you're not going to tie me to your bed anytime-" Rum stopped himself when he realized what he just said and he blushed furiously. Belle caught on his train of thought. "Not that I meant...I mean...it's not-"

"Now who looks adorable while he's rambling," cut off Belle and Rum stopped and looked at her like he couldn't believe she was sitting right in front of him. "Although I think that particular scenario can be discussed more in date number 2.'

"So there's going to be a date number 2?" asked Rum, his eyes playful. "I haven't made a complete arse of myself?"

"Well it all depends," began Belle as she looked at him straight in the eye. Her smile making Rum's heart skip a beat. "Is that an official request for date number 2?"

Rum turned to her hands on the table and back at her face. He took her hand and in his and raised it to put a gentle kiss at the back of her palm.

"Most certainly."

* * *

 

'I hear you're a dork," began Milah as soon as her face appeared on the screen of his laptop. Rum rolled his eyes. He was going to kill Neal later.

He had suffered through the worst interrogation of a lifetime as soon as he had dropped of Henry.

"Hello to you too, Milah," replied Rum. "And no I am not going to dignify that with an answer."

"Oh come on," teased Milah. "You have to give me more than that. Neal already showed me a picture of the two during your date.'

Rum was really going to kill his son the next time he sees the lad. "You said this was urgent, Mil."

"Fine, Mr. Get-Down-To-Business," replied Milah as she got a few papers from her desk. "Killian and I agree that we can use some of the old songs we have on file. Solo got a lot of attention when Neal posted it on Twitter."

"As long as it's not the title single, it's fine with me," answered Rum.

"You can write other songs in line with that?" asked Milah, amused. "Aren't you the one that says an album is not just an album. It's a story and that's why the songs are related and thematic?"

"Solo sounds flexible enough," said Rum. "There's a deadline for this already?"

"No," replied Milah. "I've scheduled your sessions six months from now. But Killian and I were thinking of creating a music video for 'My Greatest Strength' or 'Unconventional Hero' as a tribute if you will."

"I'm sensing there's a catch here," began Rum, knowing Milah far too well.

"Fine you caught me," confessed Milah. "Elsa Keane wants to cash in her other collaboration soon because her sister is getting married and she might be off the grid for a while."

"That's fine, but how soon is soon?" asked Rum. Elsa was another artist by Milah's record company and she was a great singer as well. They had collaborated when Elsa had released a Christmas album the previous year and people went wild.

"Same session as you, six months from now," answered Milah. "But we're going to have to have the concept for the music video already so that when you arrive, it's straight to the studio."

"That's fine," replied Rum who was a firm believer of no rehearsal is better than many rehearsals. "Any thoughts on the music video already?"

"Killian and I are still thinking but Mal has offered to direct. She's missing small time projects." said Milah.

"So 11 songs in six months and a music video concept by next month?" asked Rum.

"Just 8, some of your other stuff is ok for the next album," replied Milah. "Ok, now that's out of the way. Who is Neal's new step-mother?"

Rum choked on the water he was drinking at her words and Milah chuckled.

"You are enjoying this way too much," said Rum as he grabbed the box of tissue nearby and cleaned his shirt.

"Hey, Neal and I have been pestering you to date since he learned the term," said Milah. "And now you are, we're curious."

"Me too!" came Killian's voice from the background and Rum groaned.

"Does everyone in the record company know about my love life?" asked Rum.

"It's a matter of life and death Rum," answered Milah as she smiled. "Besides this might help you write that song that will get you in the the Realm of Music Hall of Fame. They're the one's asking when you're going to release your next album."

Rum sighed. It was a dream of his to be part of that group of inspiring artists.

"I think they're just waiting for you to release another solo album then they're going to induct you," began Milah, knowing how important it was to him. Rum had loved music since the day he was born. Sure he was talented in a vast number of things but music has always had that special place in his heart...much like this Belle French seemed to have already. "So?"

"There's nothing much to tell...I mean we had lunch and well I think I was able to successfully flirt with her," began Rum, a smile never leaving his face. "And I did get a second date."

"Now who's the rockstar?" teased Milah. "I'm glad you finally found someone Rum. it's about time."

"You don't rush love, Mil." said Rum and then his eyes widened a bit. That could…

"Oh I know that look," began Milah. "Go and write whatever it is inside your head. I'll leave you to it."

* * *

 

Rum had given up trying to find the right words for the song he had suddenly the urge to write. It was just about 6 AM when he finally just gave up trying to go to sleep when his mind kept racing and throwing ideas at him.

He decided a walk along the forest near his aunts' cabin might clear his head...but apparently he wasn't the only one who had that idea.

Someone was singing in the forest a few feet from him...and wasn't just singing any ordinary song...the person was singing a song he had written.

Only one person came to mind and Rum quickly went to find the source and true enough it was Belle singing Going Home from his latest album...and her voice was magical.

Rum's eyes widened all of a sudden as he realized what he needed to do and he quietly left Belle and headed back home to finish what he had already started the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the fic makes an appearance in this chapter :)

 

Belle felt a little uneasy. She had not seen or heard from Rum the entire day and she started to feel as though he was avoiding her. She didn't know why. They had parted the day before in such good terms and high spirits, especially since their second date was already set in stone.

But the man had practically disappeared. He wouldn't have gone back to New York without saying goodbye would he? Why on earth would he even do that? Was there something she said? Did he finally realize what a crazy fan she was?

She tried not to think about it. Maybe there was an emergency...she didn't see either of the Golds and young Henry the entire day as well.

She sighed and tried not to be as disappointed at the the day's events. Yesterday she was so elated and today it all came crashing down. How could that be happen so quickly?

She closed the library and headed to her apartment on the second floor of the building. Ruby and Ariel would probably want to drag her out for a drink but she really wasn't in the mood. She was just going to take a hot bath and read a good book to make her forget.

Of course that was just the time that her phone rang and true enough it was Ruby.

"I'm not really great company tonight Ruby," began Belle, hoping her friend would take the hint that she'd rather be alone.

"What's up?" asked Ruby, her voice filled with concern that made Belle feel a little guilty for taking out her annoyance on her friend.

"It's nothing...I just really want to be alone tonight," admitted Belle, taking off her shoes and just collapsing on her bed.

"I highly doubt that," said Ruby and Belle was confused as she suddenly pushed herself on her elbow.

"Why? What are you talking about?" asked Belle.

"You're apartment has windows right?"

Belle turned to the closed windows of her room that had the view of Main Street from them. "Yeah…"

"And they look over the street below and not the bac?"

"Ruby, I'm really not in the mood-"

"Belle, look out the window."

Ruby hanged up and Belle turned to look at her phone like it just bit her ear off.

She sighed and debated whether to do as Ruby said or not but then again Ruby's wrath was equal to her grandmother's and Belle didn't want to risk it.

She turned and opened her bedroom window and felt her mouth drop open at the sight that greeted her.

Rum was standing on the road, strumming a guitar and looking up at her with a broad smile.

"I did promise the head librarian a personal serenade, had I not?" called Rum from below and Belle smiled as she leaned on the windowsill and listened as Rum played. It was a song she did not recognized and the glint in his eyes told her what she needed to hear...this was a new song. And with the display, this must have been a song he had just written.

_I know a woman, so beautiful, so brave_

_Mind sharp and true, her heart on her sleeve_

_She was remarkable, in any way possible_

_And she is standing right before me_

 

_Is this real? Or is this just a dream?_

_What I do know is this…_

 

_You are magical, in everything you do_

_You are magical, in seeing through the walls_

_You are magical, in every sense of the word_

_You are magical, just being you_

He played the first few chords again and gave her sheepish smile and Belle giggled. Then she heard him go back to before the chorus and he was singing that part again.

_You are magical, just being you_

He ended the song with a last strum of the guitar and looked up at her. "So I just have one verse so far...but I wanted to surprise you. What do you think?"

Belle smiled and ran downstairs to him. When she threw open the doors, Rum gave her a wide smile and Belle just threw her arms around his neck and captures his lips with hers.

When they broke apart, Belle leaned her forehead against his. "That. That's what I think, you brilliant wonderful man."

* * *

 

Belle groaned as Ruby and Ariel passed by their table for what felt like the tenth time. Their gazes were distracting and Rum had been a gentleman every time they passed but she was getting annoyed.

"You want to get out of here?" asked Rum all of a sudden, startling her out of her thoughts. "I could tell Granny we decided to eat at home or something. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Already ahead of you, Gold," said Granny as she placed a brown paper bag on their table. "If I have to tell Ruby and Ariel one more time to stop walking around the diner I might just have a heart attack."

"Thank you Mrs. Lucas. Much appreciated," replied Rum as he grabbed the the bag and took her hand before quickly walking out the diner. "I think I have the best place we could find some peace this afternoon."

They headed to the park where Belle assumed Rum was going to be right. Almost everyone is eating lunch indoors and nobody would bother them here.

That was until they heard a dog bark from the distance.

"Hey Rum!"

The two turned to see Archie with Pongo as well as Jefferson walking over to where they were.

"Fancy seeing you here," began Jefferson with a smile. "Archie and I were just to take Pongo out for a walk."

"Aren't you guys having lunch?" asked Belle.

"Already ate," answered Achie. "Why we need the walk, to be honest."

"We just grabbed lunch but we're going to be heading to the shop and library respectively," said Rum and Belle felt her heart sink a little. There goes their second date down the drain.

"Well next time then," replied Jefferson the smile not leaving his face.

Rum walked away with Belle, her hand still held in his own. "I'm going to head to the shop but sneak out the back. Do you have a back door to the library?"

Belle couldn't help but smile. So he had a plan. "I do, yes."

"Meet me there," said Rum as they reached the shop door. He grabbed his food and kissed her on the cheek before heading inside. Belle smiled and felt like a teenager sneaking out. But damn, it was worth it.

* * *

 

"So where are we going?" asked Belle as they quietly headed to the forest that separated Storybrooke from the rest of Maine.

"It's just a bit further," replied Rum who had gotten a rug from the store. "It's been my go to place whenever I wanted to just get away and have some peace and quiet."

He had a good point because who would even think of bothering them all the way out there.

"Here we are," announced Rum and Belle was surprised to see a stone well a few feet from them. It looked magical standing out of the forest but it didn't seem to be out of place. "My aunts' cabin isn't too far from here and we can walk over there if sitting on the ground will be too uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding?" asked Belle with a smile as she handed him the bag of food and took the rug and placed it on the ground. "This feels like we're in a fairytale land or something. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so," said Rum and they proceeded to eat their lunch in comfortable silence.

As soon as the food had been devoured, Belle settled herself close to Rum, their backs leaning on the well sa they gazed out the forest surrounding them. "How did you find this place? Aimless wandering?"

"Sort of," replied Rum. "It was when my father had just gone and left...I was about 7 or 8 then and I just wanted to get away from everyone's pity. Not that I wasn't grateful or anything...I just really wanted to forget it, forget him." He paused and Belle took one of his hands into hers, squeezing it lightly. "I just kept walking and when I finally collapsed with all the anger and sadness I felt, I looked up and there was this well."

"It was here that I decided to never be like my father," said Rum. "A man who runs away from his problems and hurt the people around him." He stopped and motioned with his hand to the forest. "This place became a solace for me since then. Nobody know about this place, not even my aunts nor Neal."

"But you brought me here?" asked Belle, a small smile on her face.

"Well maybe because it was about time I shared it with someone," replied Rum with a smile. "It could be our well."

"Our well," repeated Belle with a broad smile. "That sounds nice."

Rum nodded and looked to be wanting to say something more but was hesitant. Belle caught on his nervousness and moved so that they were face to face. "Rum?"

"Well," began Rum, smiling nervously. "There was something in my head that also sounded nice...in my head I mean. I'm not sure it'll sound nice for you when said out loud but...well-"

"I know I told you that you were adorable when you ramble," said Belle. "But you don't have to do it quite so often."

Rum laughed, that seemed to have broken the tension within him and he sighed. "The thing that sounded nice in my head...it was your voice...calling me your boyfriend."

Belle smiled brightly. "You know your voice is also in my head...calling me your girlfriend."

"So is that official then?" asked Rum and then he bursted out laughing. "We sound like a couple of teenagers."

"My teenaged self would never believe me if I told her that she'll get to call Rum Gold her boyfriend," began Belle with a blush.

"I'm glad I loved up to your expectation," he answered. "I was a little scared that you'd only see me as Rum Gold, the singer."

"You were always more than just that, Rum," confessed Belle. "Especially when you said Rilke was your favorite poet." She paused and looked at him straight in the eye. "I guess I wasn't just a fan of you and your songs...I was a fan of the man who could talk so passionately about music in all shape and form. A man who could go on and on about how much he loves his family and friends. A man who loves poetry and teaching children new things. A man who would drop everything and help someone in need." She paused and smiled even brighter. "I've always loved you Rum Gold and these past few weeks that I've gotten to know you just affirmed that."

Rum smiled and they never could tell who moved first but then their lips met and everything else just fit into place.


	6. Epilogue

"You sure you're ok? I'm pretty sure we don't really have to attend this if-"

"Rum, you're being inducted to the Realm of Music Hall of Fame of course we need to be here," said Belle as she leaned on her husband. It was hard to find her own balance these days seeing as she was six months pregnant with twins.

The cameras flashing didn't really bother her anymore unlike the first time that Rum had brought her to a red carpet event, when he won his Grammy.

That particular red carpet was one of the most nerve wracking moment of her life. No wonder Neal never attends these things with his father.

"I can't help but wonder how what would happen if you-"

"Finish that Rum Gold and I swear you're going to pay." glared Belle. "Especially if that comes true."

"I doubt it," said Rum with a smile, done teasing his wife of almost a year.

It's been three years since their first date at Granny's. Somehow they survived through their long distance relationship and even a world tour. Rum was flying to and from Storybrooke because everyone he loved and cared about, who didn't travel with him, was living there Jefferson had successfully moved his family back to Storybrooke and after a couple of years Victor had always applied as the head of the trauma department of Storybrooke General.

Milah and Killian were always on the go but would always accompany Rum whenever he went home to Storybrooke, especially since they wanted Neal to get to know his younger brother.

After releasing his third album called "New Beginnings", Rum decided to work on scoring and composing for movies fulltime but he was always available to help younger artists under Milah and Killian's care make their own music.

When they hit the two year mark, Rum finally decided to ask the question which everyone knew the answer was going to be a resounding yes. Belle and Rum had to be one of the happiest (if not dorkiest) couple in Storybrooke with their teasing and easily embarrassed tendencies.

The ceremony had been attended by most of the town and even by Belle's father who Rum was able to fly back to Storybrooke for a short while. They had paid him a visit when Rum's third world tour made a stop in Australia, where they spent quite a long time.

A year after they had exchanged vows near the well, Milah had given the news to Rum herself. That he was being inducted to the Realm of Music's Hall of Fame, for his contribution to not only the music industry, but as well as in the movie and TV industries.

And that was where they were, in the presence of most of Rum's colleagues, friends and family. The ceremony was like those hall of fame ones where people would give testimony to the honoree and then of course Rum would make a speech and close the night with a mini-concert.

The program would be broadcasted after a month's time since a lot of his fans had asked the record company to do so...not to mention every moviegoer who loves Rum's scores.

"Grandpa!" shouted Henry as he ran through the red carpet and Rum bend down to catch him as the boy basically threw himself at his grandfather. The cameras flashed everywhere wanting to capture the family man that Rum Gold always was. "This is so cool!"

"You look very handsome in your suit, Henry," said Belle as she looped her arm with that of Rum's.

"Thank you grandma," replied the boy. "It's looks amazing. Grandpa did an awesome job. I wish dad would teach me like you taught him. I'd love to try the spinning wheel in the future."

"Well one should always learn from the master," said Neal as he and Emma approached them. "Some party you have here Papa. Though I will never get used to this."

"Me too," said Emma as she made sure the cameras won't get a shot of her face. "But seeing some of the celebrities being a few feet from me will always be a welcome treat."

"I'm glad you're enjoying Emma," said Rum with a smile as he looked at his watch. "I think it's best we head inside."

"Not yet you," called Victor as he Archie and Jefferson made their way towards him. "Do you honestly think we're just going to disappoint our fans by not having a picture taken together?"

Rum groaned as the others laughed. "Fine, but I swear if you do not look like the professional doctor you really are, I'm never standing next to you in a photo ever again."

"Agreed," said Victor. "Now come on Mr. Hall of Famer. We need to give you that award before Belle here goes into labor or something.'

"Not funny Victor," said Belle as Neal helped her keep her balance. "And if that happens, you are going to get an earful."

"Just kidding," said Victor with a smile as he took Rum by the shoulders and basically pushed him to the numerous photographers waiting. "Don't worry we'll get him back in one piece."

"Victor stop pushing!"

Belle and the rest shook their heads as the members of The League walked away.

"Even after 23 years," began Belle. "Those four still act like a bunch of teenagers."

"I seem to remember a couple acting like lovesick teenagers sneaking out on dates," remarked Neal making his step-mother blush. "But I'm glad with how things turned out."

Belle turned to watch as Victor and Jefferson tried to convince Rum to do some of their old The League poses. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever think that one day she was going to be friends with a band she had followed while she was a kid and be married to the man she idolized so much.

"You ok?"

Rum had returned and was looking at her curiously. Belle pinched him lightly on the arm. "What was that for?"

"Just needed to make sure I'm dreaming." replied Belle.

"I'm pretty sure you need to do that to yourself," remarked Rum with a smile.

"I'm also checking to see if you're real...and this is not just some hallucination or something," added Belle.

"Well I know a way to convince you this is all true," replied Rum with a glint in his eye.

"What-"

He silenced her with a kiss and even though they were in the presence of friends and family, of the world's press and was going to possibly be seen by most of the world when this ceremony was televised…

None of it mattered. Because she was kissing Rum Gold and it was most definitely not a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
